Beaten But Breathing
by XbuttonsX
Summary: A new roommate for a broken boy? How could a calm, lonely gamer even handle being stuck with a rude, ruthless chocolate-addict? How will the secrets that Matt hides affect their releationship? Will Mello discover the truth that Matt hides?


**A/N: Hello, all, once again! Jeez, Death Note is coming back in my fashion or what? Goodness, I missed this! XD I missed Matt and Mello! XD! **

**I don't own the characters, 'cept Owen. And Tyler. XD I'm happy! Robyn, tell me how I did not using Mist! (Thank you for finally getting back to me about that, by the way! .') XD I also don't own Wammy's, of course, but you knew that! XD**

**This goes out to Andrea(Azurela) and Robyn(Her Sweetness). Robyn, because I want to show her how much she means to me! Andrea, because it is her birthday the day that this gets posted, so happy birthday, love! I send this out to Andrea to show her how I feel, as well. It is always so much easier for me to express my gratitude through my stories. So, let's get this wild ride underway! **

**# # # # -- Adds syrup- **

The boy whimpered lightly, fingers trailing through his head of reddish-brown hair. A pout was laced across his lips as he straightened his goggles, tears brimming in his emerald orbs. He was sniffling on the ground, two elder boys hovering above him, sneering and laughing at his tiny figure. Matt couldn't help but feel angry, writhing hatred seething through his veins. Wanting so badly to just jump up and slam his fist into the side of the black-haired boy's face, he stayed still, barely daring to breathe. All he was was a little coward who couldn't even protect himself from these bullies.

"All right, break it up, break it up!"

Never before did Matt think he would be as glad to hear that old, raspy voice, cane swishing through the small crowd that had begun to gather, watching like it were an execution of a wanted criminal. And here came the sheriff to chase them all away. Matt sauntered to his feet on his own, attempting to retain any pride possible at this state, not letting old Roger help him in the slightest. He struggled faintly when he felt that knobbed, old hand grip his shoulder, but he was too weak to fight against the man. When the red-head calmed enough to stop his sniffling, Roger let his hand fall from the boy's shoulder.

"I have someone I want you to meet. You'll be sharing a room with him so I want you two to get to know each other a bit."

-

"You've gotta be shittin' me! I ain't sharin' a room with _that_!"

"Mello, mind your mouth. And his name is Matt. Please, behave yourself."

Matt looked in disgusted horror at the loud-mouthed prat who was to be sharing a room with him in the orphanage. Out of all the many rooms, this ... annoyance would be with him? Why?! What did he do so wrong that he was to get stuck with this ... _Mello_? How was he to survive?

-

It wasn't that Matt didn't like Mello. It was that Mello didn't like Matt. The red-head kept to himself, huddled over a hand-held game system on the ragged couch that took up the middle of the largest room. Of course, Matt had the largest room in all of the orphanage. He was very gifted; the smartest at the orphanage for gifted children. But, unfortunately, Roger was the only one who cared about his "brilliance". And, really, he wasn't even that smart.

Mello was far more intelligent then the red-head. Not that Matt cared any. But, the blonde took the gamer as an opponent, trying his damndest to beat him in every test that there was. Matt was beaten at every turn. It was because the smartest boy around was such a push over that Mello disliked him. He craved a challenge, about as much as he craved the chocolate that hung from his lips.

-

He had taken on a limp. How could he not, though? Each day, a different boy would attack him in the halls. A punch to the arm here, a slam in the gut there. It was like some bizarre initiation trail to each boy in Wammy's! And, it seemed that they had all learned to have a scout to watch for any sign of the old Roger. The poor red-head would be bloody and broken but still he would crawl his way back to his room, trying his hardest not to be seen by the old man. That would be just what he needed. If he told, the beatings would just get worse. Instead of leaving him with a bloody nose or aching bruises, limbs would be broken and he would end up needing to go to the hospital. He wasn't told this. He just knew.

It really made him wonder, why him? It couldn't be because he was smart. No, then they would all pile on Mello.

Mello. God, Mello. Still the prat. He knew what was happening, he had to. Matt was sure of it. And he did nothing.

-

Matt sat in his shared room, his awkward fingers around the PlayStation controller gripped firmly in his hand. His body convulsed and shrank when his roommate slammed the door open then bashed it harder to close it. Matt shrank into a small little ball, trying to hide from the blonde, wondering in the back of his mind if this boy would be like all the rest and take all his anger out on Matt. A bar of milk chocolate was shoved into the blonde's scowling mouth as he threw himself down on the couch, draping his legs over the arm.

"Well?" he grumbled impatiently. Matt gaped at him in shocked surprise. It was the first thing that the blonde had said to him that wasn't an insult and Matt was highly confused. He gazed down at the blonde who was munching on that bar of chocolate so vigorously, his elbow resting mere centimetres from Matt's leg, propping his head sideways to view the screen that held a pause menu.

"W-Well?"

"Well, are you not gonna ask me what the hell is wrong? Why I came storming in?"

Matt still let his shimmering, hidden, green eyes survey Mello before he attempted to find his voice. God, he was so weak. "W-What's the matter?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what the matter is!" Mello stormed, jumping from the couch and standing between Matt and his precious television. He swallowed his mouthful of chocolate and glowered at Matt. "I actually lost in that test we had the other day! Me, lost! Can you imagine?!"

Matt just sat there, fearing that the boy would really lash out at him soon. He couldn't even stop the whimper that strangled him when the blonde advanced. Then the blonde did something that surprised Matt even more. He backed away like he had hit a giant shield that surrounded the red-head. A millisecond of regret flashed upon Mello's face before it twisted back into burning rage.

"W-Who did you lose to?" Matt asked, his voice weak.

"Some new kid named Near! And he beat me! What type of name is that, anyways? Near? Bleh, it's disgusting! Does he have a twin named Far?!"

"So, why are you telling _me_ this?"

Mello raised an eyebrow to the red-head. "I have to have a reason for ranting to you?"

"Oh, erm, well, I suppose not."

"Grow a backbone, twerp!"

And he was off, throwing the door open once more only to slam it shut behind him. Matt stared at the door a few moments more before he unpaused his game, wondering about the sudden change of heart from his roommate. It hadn't been that friendly of a conversation, but Matt felt like he was the only one special enough to gain the blonde's time.

-

"You really piss me off sometimes, ya know that, Matt?"

"Erm, how do I do that, Mello?"

"How many times do I have to say it? Call me Mel. Doesn't sound so formal that way. Don't be so scared. I'm not going to eat you."

"That's what you say."

"Hell, yeah, that's what I say! And, you still need a backbone, man! Stand up for yourself when someone is dissing you!"

-

They were getting worse. Braver, too. Brave and sadistic. Matt hated that combination. He was walking down the hall, head held low in submission as he passed by the hordes of fellow orphans. It was no longer just the boys that attacked him.

He felt a hand wrap around his throat, soft, delicate fingers digging into his flesh, nails tearing away at him as he was forced into the playroom. He was instantly pinned to the ground, fists colliding with his body, fingernails raking at his skin. His shirt was lifted and someone set their teeth into his tender tummy.

The only way to stop them now was to show them how much control they had over him. He screamed as blood started to drip from the wound on his belly. A cruel laugh was heard somewhere above him. "Okay, okay. That's good. Let him go. But first, a going away present." The boy who spoke ordered the boys and girls away before he stepped forward and ordered someone to shove something into Matt's gasping mouth. Tears were already leaking from his eyes and panic tore through him when he felt people on each of his arms and legs, a dirty sock being lodged into his mouth. He wriggled and wormed, trying his hardest to escape. But nothing he could do could help him in his situation.

That same, black-haired boy stepped closer until he was almost hovering over Matt. A cruel smirk crossed his face, torment lingering in his chocolaty-brown orbs and Matt cringed away as though he had been burned. The boy drew back his foot and slammed it into the middle of the red-head's spread legs. Matt howled in pain, hurting the ears of those around him even through the sock. His screech sent the children scattering but not without one final blow to his broken body.

It took all his strength and will power to escape from the playroom. He crawled across the carpeted floor, hoping that all that noise hadn't alerted Roger of the happenings. He was so pitiful by the time that he reached his room that he couldn't even turn the knob. But Mello had been waiting. He saw the shadow darken the bottom of the door and he bit his lip in anticipation.

-

Matt didn't leave his room for the next week. He didn't even leave his bed for the first few days. Mello started going out less and less, just staring at the red-head, waiting for some sign of life that would stir in the teen's eyes. Finally, his patience wore thin.

Mello left the room in a huff after trying to strike up conversation with the red-head. Mello didn't come back that night, spending the night in the playroom.

-

"Hey, Matt? Here, you have to eat something. You're gonna die if you get any skinnier."

Matt jumped when he felt the soft hand on his shoulder.

"What do you care?"

"Whoa, twerp grew a backbone then? Bad timing for that, don't you think? Snap at me when you should have stood up against the people that hurt you! You really are an idiot, Matt!"

"Just ... leave me alone, Mello."

"No, Matt. I won't."

"Why? Why do you care about what I do? Can I not just waste away here in _my_ room?"

"It's _our_ room, shithead. And, I care because, believe it or not, I think you're my friend!"

Matt just sat there, taking in what the blonde had said. Friend? Is that what they were? Well, he no longer disliked the nasty blonde, anyways. But, since when had they been friends? Since Mello could actually talk to him about everything that was going on with the 'albino-twit' Near? Or, just because he was the one that Mello got along with?

"F-friend?"

"Yeah, dobe, friend. Now, come on."

Matt grimaced as Mello grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Mel, let go! Please."

Mello looked back at the pleading tone of his friend's voice. "Matt?" Tears of panic had bloomed in Matt's eyes and he struggled to get Mello to release his grip. But Mello refused to loosen his fingers, tightening them in turn. "Matt, I'm gonna help ya. Calm down."

"Mello, no, I can't! I can't! Let go!"

In his panic, Matt started to fight back against Mello. Mello, being stronger and better fed, easily overpowered the red-head, sending him back into the couch. In the struggle, Matt's draping shirt flitted up over his stomach, exposing the still-not-completely-healed marks there. Mello stopped, blue orbs falling onto the angry red marks that lined Matt's stomach.

"Matt..."

"Gah, Mel, get off me, would you?!"

"Matt, ... why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me it was worse then just a few punches exchanged?! Please tell me you fought back!"

Matt looked away, shame lining his face. His voice was small and defeated when he spoke next. "How could I fight back? Don't worry about it, Mel. You get used to it. It doesn't hurt after a while," Matt lied. Mello saw right through it and clambered off of the red-head, fearing he had hit a bruise in their tussle.

"How many more do you have? What else are you hiding?"

"I-I'm not hiding anything!"

"You wouldn't stutter if you had nothing left to hide! How else have they hurt you? Who was it?"

Matt just stared at his lap, wincing at the remembered pain. He hadn't even been able to pee for two days and still it hurt. Mello could see the pain that was trying to be hidden on Matt's pale, beaten face. He didn't want to touch him again, afraid he would be hurting the one friend he had made.

"Give me a name, Matt."

-

"Owen."

The name was a feral snarl from the blonde's lips. He had raced to the playroom on a mission, the scared red-head at his heels, a pup with his tail struck firmly between his legs. He had tried multiple times to get the ravage blonde to stop what he was plotting but to no avail. Mello was beyond furious.

How many days had he passed that black-haired monster in the halls? How many times had he struck up a conversation with him? How many times had this brown-eyed brute attacked the blonde's only friend? Why did it take Mello so long to notice what was happening? It wasn't just because him and Matt rarely spoke. Mello didn't want to _see_ the pain the red-head was in. He ignored it, blaming it on the fact that it was just boys being boys.

"Owen!" A feminine voice piped up, its owner latching onto the black-haired boy's arm, shoving her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her possessively, shielding her from the seething blonde. The rage was almost a physical entity as Mello approached, Matt hanging back in the shadow of the doorframe, all hope of stopping his friend from whatever it was he was about to do fleeing from his mind. The only thought he could process that moment was to keep his distance from the terror that had caused him so much pain.

"Hey, Mello. What's up? What're you doin' here at this time o' day?" Owen decided it best to ignore the fact that the red-head stood quivering behind his saviour.

"What have you been doing to Matt, you sick pig!" Mello snarled, tossing the girl that clung to his foe aside. She yelped but stayed back when Owen gave her a warning glance. "Answer me, Owen! What have you done to him?!"

"What are you goin' on about? What've I got to have against your little pansy?"

Mello pounced, his anger coming out in a wave of physical blows that landed against the teen in front of him. Even though Owen was both older and of bigger build then the scrawny chocolate addict, Mello managed to pin him down with a hand against his throat. He let up only enough so that Owen would be able to breathe, if only just a little bit - just enough to answer the blonde's questions.

"Why?! Why were you hurting him? What has he ever done to you?! He's too much of a wimp to stand up to anyone!"

"So you fight his battles for 'im, do ya, mommy?"

Saliva splattered from Owen's mouth when Mello's fist collided with his cheek. The smirk was slammed off of Owens chapped lips when Mello applied more pressure to his trachea. Large, sausage-like fingers gripped at Mello's wrists but the blonde didn't loosen his grip. Still, that snarl was laced on his lips.

One of the two other boys in the room who had been talking with Owen before the attack latched onto Mello and was trying to get him off his friend while Owen's chocolaty eyes began rolling back into his head, his body starting to flail at the weight upon his chest, stomach and throat. This new boy, Tyler, grabbed Mello by the armpits, trying to haul the boy from his victim. Matt felt a heat rise up from his stomach and was moving before he could stop himself.

"Get off him! Get off my friend, you prat! You deserve this as much as Owen does!" Matt hollered, grabbing Tyler from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him back off of the ravage blonde. Feeling a wave of adrenaline, Matt forced himself to fall, Tyler landing on top of him but quickly being shoved to the ground, Matt balling his fists and driving them into the boy's face. After just three slams of his fist, the brunette Matt was attacking was begging, pleading to be released. Matt had tears blooming in his eyes when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, gentling coaxing him up off the pulverized boy below him.

"Matt, come on. They won't bother you any more, I promise you. Or they will have to answer to me."

Matt gazed up at his saviour and in the faulty lighting of the playroom, a golden outline shone around Mello, causing his curled smirk to shine from the sweat the dripped from his brow, his blue, blue eyes delving into Matt, causing his insides to squirm, knowing he was the only one in the world who had no reason to fear for his life under that gaze.

"One for the road?"

Mello only laughed, helping Matt up before the red-head went over to landed a blow that broke Owen's nose. "Leave me alone, you asshole."

"Oh, so the pup knows how to swear!"

Matt's blush snuck up to meant his emerald eyes under his goggles. Mello wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and a giant smile lit up Matt's face.

-

"Jeez, man, warn me next time before you go all ape on someone! I want to catch that on camera! And here I thought you couldn't stick up for yourself! Boy, was I wrong!"

Matt glowed with pride. He hadn't expected Mello to praise him at all, but, when the two had made it back to their room, Mello clapped him on the shoulder, like they had been friends for ages. Matt blushed, that blooming smile never fading from his lips. Then, all in a second, Mello had jumped away from him, saying he was sorry. Matt quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I-I ... Are you okay?"

"Mel, what are you talking about?"

"Your shoulder. Your back. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Erm, no? How would you have hurt me?"

"Right there. I can see a bruise on your neck. I thought of how mad you would have to be to hurt Tyler as much as you did. I know that I was pretty pissed and it wasn't even me that they hurt. So, Matt, how bad was it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Matt finally broke his gaze with the fiery blonde, setting his crystalline green orbs to rest on the carpeted floor beneath his feet. Mello stepped the two feet back to him, shifting so that he blocked Matt's view of the floor with his own glimmering orbs.

"I want to know, Matt, because you are the first actual friend I have ever had."

Still just standing, Matt felt the tears welling up in his eyes once more, quickly moving his arm to wipe them away. He didn't sniffle but instead stepped a little away from Mello. Before the blonde could step over to him again, he stripped down to his boxers, trusting the blonde enough to not shy away. He stood with all of his imperfections and injuries, bruises and claw marks, the occasional bite mark and a scar or two bared for only the blonde to view. He turned to face the wall, away from his gaping friend, exposing the carpet burns that left scattered puddles of pinpricked scabs. A small gasp escaped Mello's lips when his young mind rein-acted what could have happened for each and every little cut, scrap and bruise.

Falling to the ground, Matt pulled his small pile of clothes to his chest, tears still managing to leak from his eyes. Mello stood there for a moment before leaving the red-head. Matt felt a stabbing pain in his gut that made his mind rock in horror. He had scared his one and only friend away! He had scared him away because he was selfish! He needed someone to know of his pain and he had tattled. But, that tattling had caused him to lose the thing that he had been craving all these years, hauled up in his room, alone. Whimpering, Matt shoved the goggles covering his orbs down to rest on his bare chest while burying his face in his black-and-white striped shirt.

"Here, pup. Have this."

A bar of the milky chocolate that Mello always had stuck in him mouth landed with a small thud at the red-head's knees. Matt gaped up through his tears, a small, almost invisible smile etched on his lips. "Go ahead. It won't bite you. And, put your clothes back on. Roger doesn't keep it warm enough in here for you to go around in your boxers."

At this, Matt let out a soft giggle, burying his blushing face still further into his striped clothes. He pulled the shirt back on over his head, pulling his goggles back up to cover his beautiful eyes before gripping his cargo pants, standing with the bar gripped firmly in his hand. Mello had gone to sprawl across the couch, flicking on the television, revelling in the fact that they were the only ones with their own satellite in their room. Matt moved over behind him, gripping him in a hug, his nose digging into Mello's blonde locks. "Thanks, Mel. You really are a life saver, ya know?"

A smirk rippled across Mello's features and -making sure he wouldn't hurt the red-head- he gripped the arms that were crossed over his chest. "Any time, Matt. But, what type of friend would I be if I wasn't here for you when you fell?"

-

I like to think that I helped him out of his shell. He doesn't go anywhere without me, but, at least now he isn't afraid. Owen and his gang haven't so much as looked at him funny without wetting their pants, scared for their lives that I would come over and pound their face in! 'Cause God only knows what I would do to them if I were to ever lay a hand on them again.

I liked to think of Matt as my own personal pet, a pup that always needed taking care of. He was the best friend I could ever have asked for. I just hate to remember how we had grow so close. Why couldn't it be something cool, like, joining together to catch a serial killer?! Now, that would have been awesome! But, who am I to complain? We're friends, and that's all that really matters, right?

-

"RA! Albino-twit! Peek-a-boo!"

Mello couldn't help but laugh as his best friend jumped up from behind the small little boy know as Near to everyone except Mello and Matt. To them, he was their plaything.

Currently, Matt pounced on the white-haired boy, rubbing his cheek against Near's like a cat, even throwing in a lightly purred 'nee', his arms constricting around Near's chest and knee that was held up to said chest.

"Are you on Red Bull again?"

"Nope! It's Rock Star!"

"Same difference! But, kay, pup, down. Leave the poor Albino twit alone! I have candy! Better yet, I have your drug!" (- referring to cigarettes. Sadly enough. XD)

"Aww, but Mel! I'm havin fun! So is the little sheep!"

"Sorry to inform you of this Matt, but I am no sheep. And I do not see the fun of being mauled by someone twice my size."

"You sure as hell look like a sheep, Albino-twit."

"Mello, would you mind not calling me that? My intellect is far superior to yours so the word 'twit' is inappropriate in this sense."

"Aww, my little sheep not get enough sleep? How cute!" Matt cooed, pressing Near closer to his chest, wiggling back and forth like a woman trying to smother a hapless pooch in between her overly large breasts.

"Come on, Matt. I never thought that I would be on Albino-twit's side, but that is a little embarrassing."

"Aww, come on, Mel! You're just jealous! I could maul you to death too, ya know!"

"I would love to see you try."

Matt let his arms fall from around his little albino in order to prepare a spring attack on his blonde best friend. He wiggled his behind in anticipation of the lunge only to leap and fail horribly as Mello predicted each move his bet friend made, even while his back was turned. He laughed as the red-head landed with a thud on the arm of the worn old couch, the same couch that Owen had been beaten into submission on. All three boys remembered it like it were yesterday, Near having been the second boy in the room. He had been happy to see the black-haired boy fall, although he would never admit it. For him, violence was never the answer.

Patting Matt's head on his way out, Mello crumpled up the chocolate wrapper, hauling another out of his pocket. Matt scowled, crinkling up his nose.

"Aww, I'm only your pup by name, Mel! You don't have to actually pat my head!"

"I have a question for you, Matt."

"Oh?"

"Does your leg move when someone scratches your tummy?"

"Why don't you scratch it and find out?"

"You're such a shithead, Matt! Really, you are!"

"But I'm your shithead, Mel!"

"What the hell?! Since when?!"

"Since we're such good friends that I wouldn't think of ever letting anyone else into my life!"

"Matt, don't be so gay!"

"Oh, you like it."

"Whatever. We're just friends."

"No we aren't! We're best friends!" Matt argued, stumbling off the couch's arm to catch up to his best friend to continue the friendly argument.

-

Mello couldn't sleep. He tried and tried but just couldn't. Finally, he found himself in Matt's bed. The red-head was snoring happily, his expression soft and carefree. The blonde forced the red-head over, next to the wall before saddling in himself.

Feeling this shift in weight on his bed, Matt whined softly before trying to cuddle next to it. Mello had just sat with his back to the headboard when he felt Matt digging his nose into his thigh, searching for the source of warmth that had invaded his sleeping area. Mello knew that Matt was aware that it was he who had clambered in with him, seeing as this wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. Matt, nosing about, was needing to be near him just as much as Mello needed to be near Matt. But, they didn't need each other in a sexual sense. No, the way Matt was searching, it was more like "You are my saviour and I owe my everything to you. Without you, I would be less then the nothing that you first met." In his movements, Mello could see the love radiating from his best friend, but it wasn't the love a lover would feel. It was something far better to Mello. The love of being cared about.

------

The End

------

**Tis done! Woot! –collapses in happy heap on floor- I completely forgot about the part that I wanted so bad to have in there, but, ah well. Perhaps that one would have been better left out. (Robyn, I'm talking about the whole spaghetti thing, remember that? XD Oh dear, that was fun. I was just gonna have it as chocolate instead of spaghetti. I'm such a cheat.) Matt was like me when I'm hyper when he was on his Rock Star trip. XD Yes, Robyn, that, too, was based off you. –sigh- As well as the nickname. **

**Andrea, my An-chan, I hope that you liked this and that my present gets there soon! –cries- Stupid mail people getting it there uber late! Have an amazing birthday and remember that there are so many people out there that love you but none more then I! #**

**Just waitin on an angle to take me out of my hell. I'm fallin for you. – **_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Hinder**_

**Tootles!**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
